Starbucks and the New York Times
by KnightofWolfLord
Summary: Just an idea that came to me while I was at work. I was pulling up the notepad, for no reason, and was playing with the fonts, when I noticed the New Times Roman font. So this story sprang from it. Shuyuki. Yuki slight ooc


**New York Times & Starbucks - A Gravitation Oneshot fic**

**Rated: K+**

**Pairing: Shuichi x Yuki (bit OOC)**

**By: DividedTempestSoul**

**Written: 12/03/2006**

**Disclamer:** I do not own Gravitation, Starbucks, the New York Times, or nameless yuppies. I do however own the manga series, a subscription to the New York Times, and quite a few Starbucks coffee cups... Fortunately, I do not own any nameless yuppies...shudder lol

**Author's Notes**: Just an idea that came to me while I was at work. I was pulling up the notepad, for no reason, and was playing with the fonts, when I noticed the New Times Roman font. For some reason it screamed NEW YORK TIMES at me and I got this cute mental image of Shuichi picking up the paper and taking it up to Yuki, who, of course, would be upstairs, trying to have breakfast. And though I normally a fan of Yuki being a 'mean, cold, distant bastard', it just didn't seem to fit the mood of the fic, so its a bitt OOC for Yuki. (semi-fluffy)

**0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

Shuichi rounded the corner of the row of apartments on 113th St. He'd given up trying to 'avoid' Rage, and told her that it was his 'day off'. Of course, he'd patted her on the shoulder and told her that he'd call her later when she'd gone all pouty at the fact that she didn't get to spend the day dragging him around in the Giant Panda. Her face brightend and she agreed. Shuichi quickly made his exit and dashed down the street to Starbucks.

FLASHBACK

While waiting in line at Starbucks, Shuichi had asked the customer in front of him, "What's up with the coffee sizes? What the hell's 'vente' mean?" The nameless yuppie in front him turned around and looked shocked. "Vente means its the biggest cup of coffee they sell, idiot." He'd said, turning back around. The man proceeded to order 12 different drinks and yelled at the girl at the counter. As he took his order and turned to leave, Shuichi muttered "Office bitch." loud enough for several others to hear. This elicited a giggle from the girl behind the counter and laughs from several of the other patrons. Shuichi turned to the girl at the counter, whose name he discovered was Karen, and ordered himself a tall chocolate mocha latte and a tall straight black coffee for Yuki. "Thanks," Karen said, smiling, "he's like that every day." "No problem." Shuichi replied with a smile as she handed over his order.

END FLASHBACK

Shuichi had long since downed his chocolate mocha latte, murmering softly about the sweet chocolate as it flowed down his throat, and was now carrying the coffee he'd ordered for Yuki back to their apartment. As Shichi came to the steps of the brownstone, he noticed the newspaper in the mailbox for his apartment on the top floor. Shuichi grabbed the newspaper and fumbled with his keys, trying to find the one to the front door. Finally finding it, Shuichi quickly turned the lock and shoved the key in his pocket. Shuichi climbed the stairs to the apartment.

Shuichi turned the corner into the dining room/kitchen of the apartment. Shuichi knew that he and Yuki made enough money to afford a larger place, but it was cozy, and Yuki had insisted on the brownstone because it helped fuel his writing, or so he said. _He's so bourgeoise._ Shuichi thought to himself. Yuki was sitting at the tble picking boredly at the eggs he'd fixed. Shuichi calmly walked over and slid the cup of Starbucks coffee in front of Yuki. Yuki grabbed the cup of coffee and quickly downed nearly half of teh cup, then calmly put it down and looked back at Shuichi. "I brought the paper up." Shuichi muttered. "Hnnn." Yuki snatched the paper and Shuichi's hand and jerked him off his feet and into his lap. Yuki blinked, still not fully awake, at least not until he'd finished his cup of coffee.

Yuki took the paper from Shuichi and opened it to the Entertainment section. His recent book was rising on the list of romance novels. His last novel still hovered on the list, dropping to # 7 after a month of sales. Yuki glanced at the pop charts, noticing that Shuichi's latest song 'Every Morning' had risen to the top five, currently # 4 on the list. Yuki put the paper down and reached for his cup of coffee, but fond hat he could no longer reach it due to the body in his lap. Not to be denied his coffee, Yuki kissed Shuichi, pressing him down onto the table and leaving his left hand in reach of his cup of coffee. Shuichi moaned into the kiss, having not expected to even be in Yuki's lap right now. He was usually cold in the mornings, especially when he hadn't had his first cup of coffee yet. Yuki licked at Shuichi's lips and tasted the chocolate mocha taste that still lingered on his lover's lips. Yuki's hand dropped away from his coffee as he began to devour the taste of Shuichi's drink from Shuichi's mouth.

Several minutes later

Shuichi sighed happily as Yuki pulled away from the kiss that had lasted several minutes. "The next time you decide to go buy coffee when you could have just made some," Yuki said, pointing at the coffee maker, "Make sure you bring me back whatever you've been drinking this morning." Yuki left the now cool cup of coffee on the table alone. "You hungry, Shuichi?" Yuki asked. "Yeah, sure." Shuichi answered as he sat in Yuki's lap, nuzzling into Yuki's collarbone. "Good. Go cook some sausage then." Yuki said calmly. Shuichi pouted with an audible sigh and started to get off Yuki's lap. Yuki snaked his arms around Shuichi and pulled him back down into his lap. "Just kidding. You can have the rest of my eggs. But you're not going anywhere right now. I'm still hungry..."


End file.
